Falco Maton
"Hello once again people of the Internet!" ~Falco's "Catchphrase" David McLaughlin, better known by his online persona Falco Maton was a Halo machinima director from Northern Ireland. But in recent years has moved into Let's Plays. Now primarly focused on making and recording Let's Play on his favorite classic games and recording his Let's Plays with his friends and crew He has also created the hit 'Minecraft' let's play Series "Minecraft Adventure Squad" Starring, Himself, THE STRATEGZER, Bradster1067 and naetle07. http://www.youtube.com/user/OverlordOfTheDaleks ''History Coming to YouTube in late 2006, Falco Maton (David McLaughlin) and his friend PreownedPyro (Simon Bond) spent a day creating short comedy videos in Falco's backgarden using the camera on his moblie phone. Later that night, they came to a decsion to open an YouTube channel and call it "2MenVid" That following morning, Falco received a text from his cousin Bloodseye (Patrick) asking to be invovled in making vidoe with them. That following evening Falco opening the YouTube account "3MenVid" and '3MenVid Productions' was born. The channel lasted until early 2009. Many video and series were created. Patrick and David created 'Hunt for the Plofalofa' Their most popular content on "3MenVid". While David and Simon made a lot of short comedy videos together and there first machinima Series, using the PC game 'EuroGunz'. The three always appeared together after Halo 3 came out and showcased their Forge Maps in 'Forges for 3'. The group spilt in 2009 when Simon step down from the channel. Leaving David and Patrick in a dilemma. They felt it would be wrong to continue the channel without Simon and "3MenVid" slowly got covered in dust, then died David and Patrick wanted to keep creating content online. So after weeks of brainstorming they though of 'Paradox Productions' as the name for making video conten under. But. Nothing was uploaded online for over a year. Most of the year was spent with David getting better equipment and getting his first SD Capturing Device and Patrick, busy a major year in his school life. The two directed, wrote and edit new conten and re-created old content. Even going to France over the summer to create some content. Then in 2010 they set up there current YouTube Channel, "OverlordOfTheDaleks" Shorty after this channel was set up. David and Patrick quickly became better known as Falco Maton and Bloodseye online, rather than by their real names. Now moving away from Live-Action Short Films. Really the only time we saw the two on Camera was during Vlogs. Most of their content was Halo Machinima Shorts and short Minecrafts Videos around the Beta of the game. Soon Patrick had to distance himself fromt the channel for more education reasons. But still very much part of the channel, showing up here and there. Falco has stated that he will always be Co-Founder though. Now Falco was basiclly on his own, mainly creating Halo Machinima, now using a HD Capture Card. Patrick then moved the England to attened Universty, but acutally managed to contrute to their main machinima Series 'Paradox Tales' over Xbox Live and Skype, helping with the creation, writing and a small amount of directing. While Falco did the majority of everything. Falco then started to enjoy recording playing games with his friends and so the 'Paradox Productions - Let's Play' were created. He then discovered the same when playing his favorite Playstation 2 games, which created his solo Let's Plays Let's Plays (Series) Minecraft: Hexxit With Falco Maton ''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (Coming Soon) With Falco Maton ''Minecraft: Falco's Farm With Falco Maton Let's Plays (Paradox Productions) Let's Play - Grand Theft Auto IV With Falco Maton, THE STRATEGIZER, Bradster1067 and Shoopdanwoop Let's Play - Halo Wars With Falco Maton, Shoopdanwoop, naetle07 and solar storm25 Let's Play - Dead Rising 2 With Falco Maton and THE STRATEGIZER Minecraft Adventure Squad'' Starring Falco Maton, THE STRATEGIZER, Bradster1067 and naetle07 "In a world of adventuring, team work, mining, and crafting, and exploring, Falco Maton and a group of his friends start a new world on Minecraft where they create a sanctuary, explore the world and go on adventures."